


come alive for you

by fanx



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/F, jealous keran slaps, lapslock, this fic not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanx/pseuds/fanx
Summary: if on the days linfan was there too, simply hanging out to watch them dance, that keran sometimes put on a performance for her, pushed herself atinybit more than usual to perhaps impress her, then what of it?
Relationships: Lin Fan/Lu Keran
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	come alive for you

keran was in the midst of correcting linfan's dance posture when they heard a soft knock on the door. they shared a look with each other, wondering who it could be since it was nearing 1 in the morning. keran had an inkling, though. linfan gestured for her to open it and keran frowned.

"why don't _you_ get it?"

linfan gave her a look that screamed _really?_ , but keran was in no mood to relent. 

"you're closer to the door," linfan said matter-of-factly. 

"it's usually your harem that swarms our room this time of the day to be honest."

linfan made to punch her arm but keran was faster than light, and when she got to the door, she tried to school her expression into one of nonchalance when it opened to reveal liu lingzi. 

"hi," lingzi said, voice so soft as if she was trying not to spook keran out. "is linfan here?"

would it be mean if she said no? lately, it had felt like keran barely had the time to be with linfan, just the two of them without anyone else flocking around her. really, the only time they could be together was when they returned to the dorm, and even then some trainees would come over and pretend like they needed help in something as a front to fawn over linfan's looks (or hers, but she wasn't _that_ narcissistic). perhaps she was being unnecessarily harsh. 

but lingzi was a harmless girl, and despite the jealousy simmering low in her guts whenever she saw them so close to one another, keran wouldn't stoop that low. 

"yeah, of course." she opened the door a little wider to reveal linfan who was deep into perfecting that one little move they were going over a few minutes ago. 

"lingzi's here."

"oh!" keran's smile had nothing to do with how adorable linfan looked with those wide set eyes of hers. "sorry, i got carried away!"

lingzi shook her head, tucking her hair behind her ear. "it's alright. don't apologize." 

keran pulled out the chair at her desk, inviting lingzi to sit down, but was met with polite rejection. she sat herself down instead and watched the conversation between the two budding friends unfold before her. 

lingzi seemed to have just come back from practice then, the neckline of her shirt darkening with sweat. there were qualities in lingzi that keran admired; her dedication to the craft and the pressure she put on herself to reach a certain point of perfection. watching lingzi sweat herself out in the practice room had never failed to push keran even harder into practicing. some of the girls who stopped by would tease them, saying they looked like they were competing against each other despite being in the same team, but wasn't that what they were here for in the first place? to compete? 

if on the days linfan was there too, simply hanging out to watch them dance, that keran sometimes put on a performance for her, pushed herself a _tiny_ bit more than usual to perhaps impress her, then what of it?

here in the present, she watched as lingzi chuckled at something funny linfan had said that keran didn't manage to catch. linfan had her hand wrapped around lingzi's delicate wrist, swaying it gently while laughing along. keran _so_ wanted to know what was so hilarious.

clenching down on her jaw, she forced a smile on her face and asked, "so lingzi, what brought you here tonight?"

both linfan and lingzi seemed to sober up then, and she felt her chest unclench when linfan's hand fell away from lingzi's wrist. 

"actually, i wanted to ask if you still have leftovers of the red bean soup you made this morning."

"i still have a container full of it since my _beloved_ roommates don't appreciate my cooking." linfan threw a glare her way and keran sent a tight-lipped smile in return. 

lingzi turned to look at her at that, disbelief etched all over her face. "you guys don't like her cooking?" 

keran's smile fell, offended at the baseless accusation. if the air around them suddenly turned colder, no one had mentioned it.

" _no_ , i like it. love it even. linfan just loves twisting facts to suit her plight." 

"that's not true!" squawked linfan indignantly. if linfan could accuse her, then she could too. in between the two of them, lingzi looked like a mouse trapped between two housecats. 

"ah okay, okay. i understand," lingzi let out a nervous chuckle, and keran thought she seemed as though she wished she were anywhere else but here. "um, so… the soup…?"

linfan leapt into action to retrieve the metal container on her desk. linfan had always been proud whenever people enjoyed her cooking and seek out more of it, so it wasn't a surprise to see the wide smile on her face as she handed it to lingzi's waiting hands. 

"you can finish it all up, maybe share it with your roommates?"

lingzi smiled, her eyes turning soft. "sure. thank you so much linfan." turning to keran again, she asked, "you're sure you don't want some?"

her voice might have sounded soft, but there was a teasing lilt to it that made keran suppress a smile. lingzi could be playful when she wanted to. 

"nah, please, enjoy it."

"okay, well, i'll see you at practice tomorrow. and linfan, don't worry, i'll bring back the container to you soon. bye guys."

as soon as the door fell shut behind lingzi's slim form, keran heard linfan heave a sigh. 

"she's really pretty, isn't she?"

out of all the things she thought linfan would say, that was the last thing she expected to come out of her mouth. being flirty was second nature to linfan, and it wasn't like it came as a surprise to keran. but the way she had been treating lingzi was different than her previous conquests, at least much to keran's knowledge; there was a certain tenderness there, almost a shy-like quality that keran thought it impossible for linfan to possess. of course keran knew linfan could be shy, it was just that in the face of a pretty girl, she would usually appear so confident. it made the knife in her gut twist even deeper. 

"she looks like she could be your type," keran shrugged, her throat tight. 

"what? i meant that as nothing more than a compliment." 

"well, i know that."

"keke… don't tell me…"

keran scowled up at linfan before the other could even think of voicing out what was in her head. she wasn't in the mood to hear whatever nonsense linfan was about to spout, regardless of how close to reality it was. linfan was far from stupid. lately, keran had been clinging onto her a little more than usual, and she was sure linfan had noticed. the other just had the courtesy not to bring it up. 

"i'm gonna go brush my teeth."

linfan suddenly took a step to stand in between the v of keran's legs, forcing keran to look up at her. she felt so out of left field with how unusually close linfan was.

linfan had a serious look on her face; contemplating, eyes narrowed. she usually was the easiest to read among them all, the myriad of expressions on her face betraying her even well-kept thoughts sometimes, but right now keran was left second-guessing things. or maybe that she already knew the answer, but was afraid to hope.

hope, hope, hope. sometimes when you said the same word again and again, it started to sound different in your ears, like something foreign even though it was all you knew your whole life. 

when linfan reached out to seek keran's hand, she allowed it, watching in tense silence as the other clasped her hand in both of hers. linfan's hands felt clammy with sweat despite the aircon blaring at 16 degrees celsius. despite it, she wished linfan would never let go.

keran could hardly breathe. 

"you know that i think you're the most beautiful person i've ever known, right?"

she forced out a chuckle, settling her gaze on the demon mirror on linfan's desk instead of on her. "of course. i didn't lecture you about not choosing me before to—"

"that's not what i meant and you know it. why are you not looking at me?" she had meant the last part to sound teasing, keran was sure, but she still felt goosebumps break across her skin. the truth was—

_because i'm a coward? because when i look at you, all i can think of is how pretty you are and how much i wanna kiss you? because this is crazy and i shouldn’t be feeling this way at all? because, because—_

"lingzi's just a friend. xinyi too. zihan too."

keran swallowed the bile down her throat. if they were just friends to her, keran had no room thinking she would be any more special. "i know."

"you have nothing to worry about." linfan started playing with her fingers now, twisting them around, rubbing the skin near the knuckles. "this is so cheesy." she laughed and pulled keran's hand to cover her face. the warmth radiating from her cheeks spread to keran's palm. 

keran couldn't be anymore smitten with linfan if she tried. 

"i'm not worried." because exactly what was keran supposed to be worried over anyway, right? 

"oh, sure, yeah. i believe you," linfan said, tilting her head, a pretty smile playing on her face. 

keran bit on her lip to stifle her own smile. damn linfan and her pretty little smile and her eyes, sparkling, crinkling near the corners. 

"no one could—" linfan choked and keran's eyebrows pushed together in worry. if linfan was going to start crying over this she wouldn’t know what to do. "i mean, you're pretty much irreplaceable... or whatever…" 

now it was linfan's turn to look at anywhere else but keran. the hand that wasn't in linfan's grip moved to touch the stray thread on the hem of linfan's tshirt, wrapping it around her finger to tug on it, hoping it would break. it did. 

"well, i think you're… whatever that you said just now too." keran could literally feel her cheeks heating up, and it was so bizarre. she never used to feel like a blushing maiden with linfan before. this felt too much like uncharted territory, and she wasn't sure what to think about it.

linfan let her hands go as she cleared her throat, and a part of keran finally felt like it could breathe again. 

"okay, good to know. uh, i'm gonna go and… wash my face…"

"yeah? you don't sound so sure."

it felt like a return to normalcy when linfan made a face and punched her lightly on the arm. 

"annoying ass."

"brat," keran fired back and tried not to let the fondness show on her face too much when linfan simply rolled her eyes before closing the door shut behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> i really didn't need to work _this_ hard on this fic but dammit i've re-written this a thousand times over i just want to be over it ;w;


End file.
